


Wants

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Nick is the first to make a move when friends with benefits just isn't enough.





	Wants

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon on Tumblr who requested it.

Music played quietly in the background in the bar the team frequently visited, usually after a case when they just wanted to forget the day and relax with a drink. 

Nick sat in the corner of the bar alone, his eyes glued to the table where Ellie sat with McGee, Kasie and Jimmy. Okay so his eyes were only on Ellie. 

Tonight would be the moment of truth. Tonight instead of falling into the same routine he and Ellie had fallen into for the past five months, he would take the risk and tell her. 

His jaw clenched as the second guy of the night went up to the table trying to get Ellie to either dance with him or buy her a drink. Thankfully she never took them up on any offers even a drink, but it still made Nick want to punch them in the face a few times. Though there was that thought in his head that she kept turning these guys down that approached her every time they went out, even though she was single to date whoever she wanted.

That thought left a bitter taste in his mouth. Ellie was single alright. Except for those nights where Nick had the pleasure of feeling her body against his, her under him or on top (he had no objections when it came to her), her moans in his ear, her fingers digging into his skin, and the feeling of her wrapped in his arms as they fell asleep. 

But Ellie was  _ single _ . 

Nick downed the rest of his beer quickly. 

Tonight either their arrangement of sex that had too many feelings to just be a friends with benefits would end, or a new relationship would begin. 

Either way, he was  _ done _ with this thing they had going. It was hard knowing the woman he was in love with wasn't officially and completely his. 

* * *

**Five Months Ago**

Nick and Ellie sat side by side on her couch as their brains whirled with the days events.

His stomach clenched as he remembered. Nick had a lot of near death experiences and for the most part he was able to brush them off, cover it up and move on. But this time, he felt shaken as he remembered all because the woman sitting next to him.

_ Nick sat still every now and then clenching his eyes shut to try and block out the beeping that rang in his ears every few seconds. He leaned his head back banging it against the pipes he was chained to. He looked down once more to see the bomb connected to the chains wrapped around him. _

_ His jaw clenched. He had went alone to question a supposedly innocent witness, only to walk right into a trap and wake up here in some boiler room with a bomb to his chest. Except the guy must have been in a rush as the earwig the team had taken to keeping was still in his ear which meant Nick was able to get in contact with MTAC where they were all hooked up to.  _

_ Things seemed simple, he still had three hours left on the bomb according to the timer and he was sure that was plenty of time for the bomb squad.  _

_ Or it was until Gibbs’ voice came in his ear with the bad news about the boiler room he was in being blocked off and would take some time getting to. _

_ Nick swallowed roughly and looked down. An hour left. _

_ “Nick?” _

_ He blinked at Ellie's soft but worried tone came through the earwig. “Ellie?” _

_ “I uh..I convinced Gibbs to let me call MTAC and put us on another line.” _

_ Which meant no one else could hear their conversation. “Why?” _

_ Ellie sighed. “I- I just wanted to keep talking to you, which would be difficult if we have Gibbs, McGee and Vance listening in.” _

_ “I'm fine Ellie.” Nick said lowly. “It'll be fine.” _

_ “Shut up Nick, I can tell you're just trying to make me feel better.” Ellie snapped. “Things are not fine! You have an hour left and the bomb squad still isn't in there!” _

_ He clenched his eyes shut at the fear clear in her voice, he could also hear her voice break hinting at her holding back tears.  _

_ “I can't lose you Nick.” She whispered, he barely heard it. “I just can't.” _

_ “Yeah well I don't exactly wanna leave you either..” _

It was the memory of Ellie crying in his ear, the worry filling his chest that he'd never know what being with her in every way was like, he'd never get to tell her everything she meant to him. 

No words were spoken when they turned to look at each other, Ellie's eyes still a little red. Neither of them would ever figure out who leaned in first, but it was as if their lips touching for the first time since that one kiss as Charlie and Luis set off a fire within. 

Their kiss turned frantic and desperate as Nick carried her into her bedroom. 

“Ellie-” He said through clenched teeth as she shifted her hips to rub against him. 

“It's okay.” She whispered.

Nick muttered a curse before diving back into the taste and feel of Ellie. 

* * *

He waited until they were back at her apartment.

“Ellie.” Nick said following her into her bedroom.

“Hmm?”

“We need to talk.”

Ellie's body tensed up, she turned to him showing no emotion. “About?”

“Us- this.” 

“Is this where you tell me there's some other woman because-”

Nick grabbed her hand, yanking her to him. His arm wrapped around her waist and his hand cupped her cheek, his thumb running along it. 

“There's no one else.”

Ellie had a hopeful look in her eyes that kept him going. 

“I can't do this anymore Ellie. Don't get me wrong sex with you is something I would never regret, but this whole you not being  _ mine _ thing, I'm done with it.”

Her eyes widened. “S-So what are you saying.”

“I'm saying...I want a relationship with you. I want to tell the guys who hit on you to back the hell off my girlfriend, I want to take the risk of getting thrown off the team but it'd be worth it because I have you, I want to meet your family as your boyfriend and not just friend and teammate, I want to sleep with you in my arms knowing it's more and that I can fall asleep with you any time and not just after sex-” He lightly brushed their lips together. “I love you Ellie, I have for longer than we've been doing this.”

Ellie kissed him eagerly until she pulled away with a big smile making the hopeful feeling grow. 

“I want that all too.” She said softly. Nick slowly started to smile. “I love you too Nick, for longer than I even realized-” She laughed a little. “I knew I liked you a lot but it didn't hit me that it was love until after we slept together for the first time and I woke up in the middle of the night, I looked over at you sleeping so peacefully even when I knew sleep wasn't something that came easy for you..and it just clicked.”

Nick laughed in disbelief. “So we've been in love with each other these five months where we could have been actually together?” 

Ellie groaned with a laugh and rested her forehead against his. “Some agents we are.”

He threw his head back and laughed. 

“So-  _ boyfriend _ ?” Ellie said with a teasing grin. “What do you say to continuing our tradition?”

Nick smirked as he backed her up towards the bed. Sex after a night out, that he definitely wouldn't mind staying the same. 

“Well  _ girlfriend _ , I say it sounds like a deal.” He whispered roughly, his hands already sliding under her shirt.

Ellie made a noise of agreement as she pulled him in for a kiss. 


End file.
